Hurricane
by destielgeekshrine
Summary: Being rewritten
1. Chatecter info

My OC for this fanfics info

Name: Katy Quinn

Parents: The Joker and Harley Quinn

Powers: Elements etc., if it's to do with the earth she can do it.

Back story: She was raised by The Joker and Harley Quinn, she didn't have the best childhood with her parents being master villains, her dad started experimenting on her when she was 5 with a mixture of Poison Ivy's different toxins and some of his joker venom, which is what caused her superpowers. She ran away to metropolis when she was 13 and because of her new found powers she started freaking out and her powers went out of control, landing her in the hands of superman who, thinking that she was just you average villain, put cuffs on her that blocked her powers and sent her to an orphanage in central city. Later becoming Kara's best friend/roommate

looks: Dark hair green eyes slim and kind of short

 **Please can I get 5 reviews? if so ill post the first chapter, if not... oh what the hell ill post it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 1 (Pilot part 1)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Superman or just DC comics in general but I do own Katy Quinn and a few other details

Katy's POV

My name is Katy Quinn

11 years ago, I ran away from my parents, The Joker and Harley Quinn. They gave me powers by experimenting on me, now they're locked up in Arkham, well most of the time anyway.

I ran into Superman, he viewed me as a threat and blocked my powers with a cuff made of purple diamond that only he could take off my wrist, and then sent me to an orphanage in Central City. I lived my life trying to forget my past and trying to be normal, I even made some pretty good friends, and I live with one of them, Kara Danvers. She doesn't know about my past, no one does and I plan on keeping it that way.

No one's POV

Kara rushed through the elevator doors, carrying her boss's coffee, Kara was Cat Grants loyal assistant, Katy didn't understand how she managed to handle the founder of CatCO, Katy on the other hand was Cat's go-to reporter, Katy was amazing at getting people to say things that they would rather keep hidden, she guessed she got that trait from her demon of a father.

Katy was sitting on Kara's desk, fiddling with the small glittery cuff on her wrist, most people just thought that she was extremely attached to it as a bracelet, and no one really asked about it. It made her feel suppressed all the time, but she was used to it, after all it had been 11 years. Sighing she looked up to see her best friend who also happened to be her roommate, oh and have I mentioned that Katy had an extreme crush on her, walking over with her other best friend Winn, from Katy's angle it seemed like they were talking about something, knowing Winn he was probably talking about aliens and Kara was trying her best to avoid the conversation. Katy smiled and jumped quickly off Kara's desk, almost tripping in the processes due to her overly large heels, but she managed to save herself, and she started heading toward her best friends with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Winn give it a rest, I doubt Kara wants to talk about aliens." She said laughing and wrapping her arms around the pairs, shoulders. Kara shot her a look of thanks, before wriggling out of Katy's grasp and sat down at her desk.

"Hey, um Kara, I was wondering if maybe you want to, I don't know, go see a movie tonight?" Winn stuttered. Katy watched the inquiry in amusement, Winn had the biggest crush on Kara it was so obvious, well to everyone but Kara, but at lest he had a chance with her, after all Katy was 99% sure that Kara was straight.

Kara blushed slightly and fixed her glasses, it was one of her nervous habits. "I, I can't. I'm sorry, I uh, I have a date." Kara said in slight embarrassment. This hit Katy in the heart, Kara hadn't told her this, Kara told her everything.

"What! You have a date and you didn't tell me!?" Katy yelled in a questioning tone "But you tell me everything!"

"Date, really? Fun, dating's fun, uh who is that with?" Winn asked trying to save himself from more embarrassment.

"It's an online date." Kara said, completely ignoring Katy "Says we are 82% compatible, so should be good."

"You know that you can't quantify emotions based on an algorithm?" Winn said.

Katy laughed "Winn, you're IT, isn't your whole life based on algorithms?" She questioned trying her best to sound normal and not like she had been stabbed in the heart multiple times.

Winn sighed "Yes, so if there was an algorithm for love I think that I would know about it. It's like you're gonna know when it hits you, Katy."

"Yea sure it'll be all âWah-powâ." Katy said while lightly karate chopping Winn in the stomach.

Kara zoned out.

"Ouch, Katy!" Winn exclaimed, rubbing where she hit him.

Katy laughed "Winn, you're such a big baby!"

Kara snapped back into reality and picked up the coffee she got for Miss Grant while standing up and heading for the elevator, "She's here."

And sure enough she was right, Cat came walking out of her private elevator with her normal round sunglasses on and her small bag hung around her shoulder.

"How do you do that?" Katy whispered in Kara's ear while picking up her paper work and started walking to her own desk, which happily enough was right beside Winn and only a few feet away from Kara's desk.

"Good morning Miss Grant." Kara and Winn chanted in unison.

"Suck ups." Katy whispered. Winn turned round slightly and glared at her, in return Katy stuck her tongue out at him.

"The only reason I bought this building was because it had a private elevator. That way, I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning, getting to my office." Cat complained.

Katy silently laughed and thought back to earlier that morning, when she used Miss Grant's elevator and sprayed Winn's Cologne, which she nicked from his bag, everywhere.

"Find out who used it, have them reprimanded, or bathed, I don't care which." Cat said walking into her office with Kara on her tail.

Katy threw a rolled up ball of paper at Winn, who was now sitting at his desk looking through things on his computer.

"Pssst Winn." Katy whispered leaning over to him.

"Yes Katy?" He asked spinning his chair round. Katy started laughing and threw his now empty bottle of cologne at him. Winn sighed.

"It was you, huh?" He asked, though he already knew the answer, Katy was always doing things like that.

"Yea, did you see her face!" Katy laughed even more, imitating their boss. Winn started laughing too.

"You do know one of these days Cats gonna catch on, and she'll fire you." He said in a more serious tone.

Katy sighed "You're such a Debby Downer, Winn she won't fire me, I'm her best reporter!" She said proudly.

 **So that was chapter 1! What did ya think? BTW I'm not going to write the scenes that Katy's not in, after all it is her story. PLEASE CAN I GET 3 REVIEWS? If I get 3 ill post the next chapter really soon. If not then I'll wait like an extra day (Which btw would kill me.) Also most chapters will be 800-900 words.**


	3. Chapter 2 (Pilot part 2)

**This is going to be one of the few times I write a scene without Katy; I just love this scene soooo much.**

 ** _Kara/Katy/occasionally Alex's apartment_**

"I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in 2 hours." Alex said walking through the tiny apartment, to Kara's room and leaned on the door frame.

"And I have a blind date in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear. I win." Kara said while trying to squeeze her head through a green jumper, before giving up and tossing it on to her bed.

Alex sighed and walked over to the girl looking at the mess on her bed. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because I'm your sister and you love me." Kara said giving Alex her best puppy eyes.

"Why can't Katy help you?" Alex asked looking around for the small dark haired girl.

"She and Winn are having a Doctor Who marathon."

"Ok then, I'll give you 2 minutes, and then I got to go." Alex said giving up. Then she saw the sad look on her sisters face "what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel like I'm not living up to my potential. I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference. But, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee." Kara said sighing and putting her face in her hands.

"You always wanted to be normal, right? So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear - This is what normal looks like." Alex said laughing and hugging her sister's shoulders.

Kara jumped up "I am not normal! I have the same powers he does. I can lift a bus, stop a bullet. Alex, I can fly. At least, I think I can. I haven't done it in years."

"Kara, you've got a good job, you're cute, and thanks to your alien DNA you can't get pimples. Life is not so bad." Alex chuckled "But, if you really want to help somebody, you'll pick between one of these two, so I can get on my plane."

"Uh, yep." Kara said holding up a royal blue top that complemented her eyes beautifully.

"Good choice, when in doubt, go with blue, it is your colour." Alex said making her way for the door

 ** _1 HOUR LATER(Insert Kara's crappy date and her saving Alex's plane)_**

Katy busted through the door of her apartment and saw the two Danvers sisters hugging. She ran over and threw her arms around the two.

"Oh my Gosh, I ran like all the way over when I heard about the plane! Are you ok?" Katy asked worried about the oldest Danvers.

"Yea Katy I'm fine." She chuckled at the young girls worry, though Katy could tell something was bothering her, but she kept it to herself.

"Wait Kara why are you soaking?" Katy asked looking strangely at the girl who held her heart.

Kara looked like a criminal caught red handed before quickly saying "Oh right, uh I was in the shower when Alex came back."

"Okay…." Katy said suspiciously before shrugging "Well I say that this is a cause of celebration!"

"Uh no, I think I'm just going to head home, it's been a long day." Alex said

"Oh, okay then." Katy said trying to hide her disappointment; she didn't really want to be alone with Kara at the moment.

Alex started heading out the door. She looked back just as she was about to close the door "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What was that about?" Katy asked looking at Kara.

"I don't know." Kara lied.

 **Sorry that this chapter is soo short but I am tired, and don't feel like writing much more, I'll start the next chapter in the morning and it should be up with in a day or so. Please note that from next week onwards I won't update as much as I am at the moment, because I will be starting back at school and exams are coming up I'll try and post once a week maybe twice.**


	4. Chapter 3 (pilot part 3)

**Hiiiii again! I just wanted to say really quickly before the story continues, I understand that there is going to be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, and I will try and fix most of them. Also I had an idea for this story, what if between episodes I write in my own episodes? Even just short scenes or something? I kind of like that idea because, when I read fanfic it always bores me that it follows the episodes perfectly, this way you can have something new in-between things you have already read 100 times over. Now on with the story….**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own supergirl, superman or any of their characters, I only own Katy!)**

Katy hardly slept the entire night, she was worried about Kara, and it was beyond obvious that something was bothering her. Katy spent the night staring at the same spot on the celling of her tiny bedroom, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

It was around 6am when she finally gave up all hope of sleep ever coming to her. She pulled back her covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed, before walking over to her closet and picking out her outfit for the day. Katy laughed to herself as she thought about how her closet took up 70% of her room, even though she hardly owned any clothes.

Her outfit for the day consisted of a dark skirt that when down to the mid of her thigh, black tights with a thousand holes in them, a belly-top with a skeleton design and lastly a pair of bright red DC boots. Her makeup was quite simple, just some mascara and a red lip-gloss, and finally she had her long dark hair down in its natural curls. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her completed look.

She left her room and flopped down on the overly large sofa that faced the 48 inched TV that she and Kara had bought together. Katy switched on the TV and put on the News channel.

"Good morning National City, this is Jerry Goldness and you are watching the 6:00 am news." The new presenter said, Katy couldn't help but laugh; he had a moustache that looked suspiciously like a baby ferret.

"Our top story, the only story anyone's talking about. Who is the mystery flying woman who saved the plane?" This grabbed Katy's attention, she looked at the screen and what she saw nearly stopped her heart, it was a picture of a girl standing on the edge of the plane that near crashed, and Katy could swear it looked just like Kara.

This thought plagued her mind for the rest of the morning.

 **Later in the morning at CATCO**

Kara and Katy made their way to their job in silence, both for different yet simpler reasons, Katy for many reasons; she had a stupid suspicion that her best friend was the mysterious flying woman that saved the plane and she was also battling her feelings for Kara, then to make things even more complicated she was starting to think it was about time she told her friends about her past.

Kara because she was unsure whether or not she should tell her best friend that she was an alien from a different planet, I should probably mention that Kara was also questioning her entire existence, she had finally found herself something she really wanted to do, which her sister was completely against, and to top it all off she was now also questioning feelings that were started to present themselves to her, she thinks she's falling for Katy…

Winn walked over to the two girls getting out of the elevator and started talking which snapped the girls out of their trains of thought.

"Pretty cool, huh? - A plane-saving lady? How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit? What Metropolis gets him and what does National City get? Some rookie superhero?" Winn said, all Katy could do in response was grunt.

She walked over to her desk and waited for Cat to call her into her office to get her assignment for the day.

 **Cat's office**

"I know many of you are used to being second best, but it's new to me. The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind." Cat said from behind her desk.

"We don't have much to go on."

"The image we're working off is low res I guess she's around 5'9â."

"It's tough to Gauge with her height measured up against an airplane."

"Hair colour brown."

"Or black."

Katy found it very funny how the different reports all tried to grab her bosses attention with such useless information.

"amateurs." Katy coughed under her breath. She looked over to Kara and could see the obvious awkwardness on her face so she walked over to her and linked arms.

"I don't care what you're hiding." She whispered in Kara's ear, Kara looked at her and smiled.

"Or maybe her hair was just dirty, you know from soot." This caught Katy attention, she looked over to the person that said it.

"Oh my gosh, if it isn't my old mate Jimmy!" Katy exclaimed, she detached herself from Kara and ran over to tackle her old friend in a hug.

"Katy you may catch up with people later, now back to this mysterious girl. James you make an excellent point. Do you think that there's any connection…" Cat started, also in this time Katy made her way back to Kara's side, linking arms with her once again.

"To my friend in blue, I don't know. I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero. Saving people is what they're born to do. She'll be back." Jimmy said.

"Hmm. She better be. This girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the Tribune. Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero. We are going to blow her up. We will feature her online and in the paper, but we need images, we need video, we need an interview, and exclusive content. So go. Go get me that girl." Cat ordered "And Kerah, go get me a lettuce wrap."

Katy laughed and once again detached herself from Kara(or Kerah as Cat said her name.) walking beside her.

"It's funny. That was the first thing he did. Save a plane, I mean." Jimmy said looking directly at Kara before walking off.

Kara grabbed Katy hand dragging her over to Winn's desk, despite her struggle.

"Winn, Katy, I need to talk to you two you on the roof."

 **Please review I love criticism, this chapter probably isn't as grammar correct as we were trying to check over it at like 2 in the morning. If you have any thoughts or ideas feel free to PM me and I will answer everyone. Byeee**


	5. Chapter 4 (Pilot part 4)

**HI again, I am soo happy with the feedback I have got so far it may not be much but it's making my little heart singgggggg.**

 **Thank you to polybi and whitepriest27 for your reviews**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **(Disclamer: I do not own supergirl or anything really, except for Katy.)**

"The roof, Kara? Hey, uh just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I'm not really in to being this high." Winn said in a panicked tone while looking over the edge before jumping back.

"Okay, um, I'm going to tell you something about me that only three people in my life know." Kara said "Can I trust you?"

"If you want." Katy laughed, before looking at Kara and seeing the disapproval on her face, "Ok I get it not the time to be sarcastic, and Kara you know you can trust me."

"Same." Winn agreed. This caused Kara to smile, but only for a split second before the panic returned on her face.

"Um, I just I really want someone to be excited for me. And I, um Right, how do Uh, there's something about me that for most of my life, I've run from it. But last night, I embraced who I am and I don't want to stop." Kara said way to quickly, but luckily enough both Katy and Winn understood.

"Oh, my God, you're a lesbian, oh Kara that's why you're not into me!" Winn exclaimed with a smile on his face, "This is great news!"

"I'M NOT GAY! Ok wait yes I sort of am, but that's not what I need to tell you." Kara said loudly, "I'm her! The woman that saved the plane!"

Katy's heart started to race, Kara just said that she was gay, well sort of, Katy just stopped listening after that. The next thing she noticed was Kara jumping of the roof.

"Kara!" Both Katy and Winn yelled in unison.

Kara shot up the side of the building and back onto the roof. Katy ran over to her attacking her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She yelled into her chest before letting go.

"You're her!" Winn exclaimed in wonder, "Wait, you said sort of gay?"

Kara and Katy laughed.

"Yeah of coarse that's what you choose to remember." Kara said.

 **Kara/Katy/Occasionally Alex's apartment**

"So how is it, how does it fit?" Winn questioned, Kara walked back into the living room.

"I'm not flying around saving people in this thing. I wouldn't even wear it to the beach!" She exclaimed.

"I like it!" Katy said, Kara narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl before turning around and walking back into her room to try something else on.

Kara walked out in a different suite, it was red and blue like the last one but instead of booty shorts and a crop top, it was a long sleeved blue top and a skort that went just above the mid of her thigh.

"Nice, very you." Katy said before whistling.

"Where's my cape?" Kara asked.

"Where's my cape? Capes are lame. You can tell your cousin I said so. Actually, never, never do that." Winn said

Kara smiled and took of her glasses, before running her hand through her hair. Katys heart stopped yet again, Kara just looked so perfect so in her element.

"Kara, you look really pretty without your glasses." Katy told the girl. Kara smiled sheepishly before muttering a thanks under her breath.

"So, uh to be a superhero you need a crime. I hacked into the NCPD. There's a car chase on the 112 freeway." Winn said looking at the screen of his laptop.

"I could do a car chase!" Kara said excitingly, before flying out the window.

When Kara returned, they added a few things to her outfit, including a cape, much to the disapproval of Winn.

Kara managed to stop an armed robbery and a car chase before she went out to help firemen stop a raging fire. But she didn't return from the fire at Gates and Igles, but nether Katy or Winn were worried, they just guessed she wanted to fly around the place for a while.

"Wanna stay and watch crappy TV?" Katy asked her geeky best friend, Winn laughed and threw himself down onto the sofa.

"Duhhhhhh!"

The pair spent the rest of the night watching re-runs of star wars until they finally fell asleep **.**


	6. Chapter 5 (pilot part 5)

**Heyyyy I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was going through some stuff, I know that's not a good enough reason but hey I'm only human.**

 **this is just a filler chapter**

 **BIG thanks to Ginger boyo for helping me look over this story and make it better.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl I only own Katy.)**

Katy's solemn slumber was rudely interrupted by the loud sound of her front door opening and the sound of footsteps entering the room, Katy groaned tiredly as she pulled her phone out of her pocket turning the flash light on.

"Who's there?" Katy called out, suddenly the living room lights turned on.

"Don't worry it's just me." Kara said throwing herself down onto the sofa that Katy had just gotten up from. Katy looked down at the sofa and noticed that Winn was no longer there; she shrugged the thought off and slumped down on the sofa beside the blonde girl. Kara leaned her head on Katy's shoulder.

"Have you ever really wanted to tell someone something, but you didn't because you weren't sure how they would react?" Kara asked

"Oh you my friend, have no idea." Katy responded, and she was right, Kara really had no idea how much Katy was keeping from her.

"So what did you do?" Kara questioned looking up at her best friend.

"I decided to keep it to myself; there wasn't any point in including anyone else. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Kara said getting up, "It's been a long day; I'm going to go to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Katy called after her.

Katy started to wonder if she should tell Kara about her past, Kara had shared everything with her it would only be fair that she returned the favour. Maybe Kara would help her after all she was cousins with the only person that could take the dammed cuff of her wrist.


	7. Stay tuned

p style="text-align: left;"Hey im in the prosses of rewriting this story to include more of Kaity back story and develope her and kara realationsrelationship /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	8. beta search

so, im havong loads of fun rewriting this fic, but i could greatly use the help of a beta to keep me from posting countless erorrs and to keep me on track. if youre interested please contact me at,

Destielgeekshrine @ gmail . com

or pm me here on sight.

also it would be helpful if you met this criteria,

have a basic comic book knowledge (mostley batman and joker comics)

have watched/are caught up on supergirl

are pro lgbt and dont mind lgbt realtionships

and lastly are just a generoly cool person.

if you dont meet all of this criteria thats fine.

lots of love, melissa.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so I've been thinking about this story a lot lately, and I realized that I haven't been doing a great job at writing Katy, I had this dream of what she would be like and I really want to bring no it to life, but I'll need a beta, someone who isn't afraid of heavy issues, because I'm not going to lie, the rewrite is going to be dark, we'll at least Katy's back story will be. Pm me if your interested.


End file.
